Misfits
by Supersam1906
Summary: Night.Luke.They are total opposites. Both of them hold a secret that you will never expect. THIS IS MY OWN STORY I OWN IT ALL! MUAHAHAHAH...enjoy!
1. Prologue

Misfits

Prologue

_I hate you!_

Every one has a set path. This path leads them through their lives. We choose which direction to turn. Sometimes that direction is the wrong one…some of us get lost.

"_MOM! MOMMYYY!!! HELP ME PLEASE…Mom…m…mommy. Help me!" my last cries still ring through my head. The monster is trying to engulf me again. This time he does. It eats my insides and then spits them out. It leaves me with the job of putting myself back together. I watch as you leave it with me. You cower, and tremble in the sight of it. You are only what's left from your encounters with the monster._

Me…I was push off my path. I did not choose to fall in to darkness. I did not choose to step away from my "should have been" life. I now walk alone in the darkness. I'm lost. I have become so consumed by the darkness I can't remember were I came from. What am I looking for?

_I hate you. You should have helped me! I trusted you! You said you would always be there! I hope you die! I will never be like you. Never. I promise. I promise to never be weak like you._

Can someone help me find my way back?

* * *

**HEY guys, okay so this is my story, so i would love to hear what you guys think! so please review!!**

**thnx **

**Supersam**


	2. Chapter 1

Misfits

Chapter one

The school clock ticked. Time seems so slow when you're waiting for something. All the people in that room were anxious for school to end, but its only first period. They are waiting. It was like any other day for them. The day was bright and sunny, only a couple of clouds in the sky. The leaves had just started to change color and the smell of autumn was in the air. The teacher blabbed on about the invasive species in our environment. Her voice echoed though the room. The only competition it had was the slight noise coming from a headset. The one person that everyone was trying to ignore. The one sitting in the corner was isolated. No one sat within a desk of them. Who would have? Black converse, skinny jeans with a thousand patches on them that said rude phrases, a black hoodie with a local gang symbol on it and big headphones covering their ears, blasting some sort of rock song. Not to mention the slouch that said "come near me and I'll kick your ass". Who would want to try?

This normal morning was disturbed by a knock on the door. The teacher's voice stopped abruptly and she rushed to the door. She opened it as casually as she could. Light mumbles followed. The female teacher opened the door wider and walked in. She was followed by a boy. He was sixteen, the same age as everyone else in the classroom. He was normal height for his age, with wavy black hair that just made it past his ears and hazel, brown eyes. He carried a bag slung on one arm, and his uniform was "by the book". Not a pin out of place.

"Class we have a new student. He will be joining us for the rest of the year." She then turned to him and said "I am your new homeroom teacher. My name is Ms Harley. You may call me Ms H, if you wish." Once she made her point, Ms H turned to her now awoken class, and told them of the student's name. "I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Luke ".

"Hello, my name is Luke. I am looking forward to spending the rest of the year learning with you all." Luke said this but he couldn't help notice the arrangement of the seats. The one lonely student sitting isolated from the others, caught his eye. So when Ms H told him to pick any seat he naturally picked the seat right next to the lonely student.

This was followed by a series of whispers of shock and awe from his new classmates. The class was stunned! No one had ever done that before. It was supposed to be like asking for death. But how would Luke have known?

The student removed the headphones. Just as the student was about to turn to Luke, something caught their eye. The sound of yelling trailed through the crack in the window beside the student.

Just a level down the school, to the front grounds, was a young man. He didn't look any older than 17. Dressed in the colors of the gang "the Tigers", he yelled out to the many windows of the school building. His orange shirt and black pants were blowing in the light breeze.

"Misfits! Come out to play wont you? I have something I think you might want." Two men about the same age as the one yelling walked past the front wall of the school, revealing a young girl. She was dressed in a pink skirt that was seriously too short; this was followed by a belly top that had the same symbol as the student sitting one level above her.

As students swarmed to the window to get a better look at the scene below them, another boy burst through the classroom door. His spiky, dyed blond hair bouncing as he bolted toward the student still in the corner.

"They have Liz! What are we gonna to do?"

The student turned to him and calmly said "don't worry". Then the student yanked open the window, put one foot out over the ledge and jumped! No one could believe it! All the students including the boy yelling below were dumb founded. The boy, who had burst through the door, ran full speed out the door and back down the hall toward the gathering at the front of the school.

Below the student made a perfect landing. Looking from the girl to the yelling boy, then the student responded "you wanted me Allen?"

Allen strung his hand through his straight brown hair. His fingers ran through to the ends of his hair stopping at the nape of his neck. He chuckled and then his eyes turned cold, "I thought you weren't gonna show. I new that carrying this little birdie around with us would get your attention. Ain't I right? You came down to get her. Isn't that cute, one Misfit looking out for another. So how do you plan to get her back? You and little Matty over there gonna do it?"

Allen's hand pointed to the boy with spiky hair. He along with the rest of the students had gathered around the scene, making a horseshoe shape. Luke being one of them still couldn't believe that this was happening. He watched as the boy with spiky hair walked towards the fight. The laughter coming from Allen was enormous.

Then the student talked, seeming a little agitated "No. You're wrong. I don't need Mat. I can take you by myself." This just made the laughter from Allen grow. Tears now streamed down his face.

Before he could register what was happening he was on the floor. His laughter was stopped so abruptly that the tears still streamed down his face. Following the tears was a stream of blood now coming from his nose. Nobody in the crowd saw what happened next.

Mat ran past the student and Allen. He jumped kicking both the men holding Liz, in the face. They fell to the ground and Liz ran behind the student toward the crowd. Mat stopped her a couple of meters short of the horseshoe. He began checking for any signs of injuries, while questioning about how this happened.

Meanwhile Allen jumped to his feet. He frantically swung his arms trying to hit the student which was dodging them as if they were nothing. Luke was watching for any signs of the student from his class losing. There didn't seem to be any. Suddenly one of Allen's fist collided with the side of the student's face. The student went flying to the ground. Liz was frantically trying to run to the student's aid. This was useless because Mat was holding her back.

The student hit the ground, and the hood flew off the student's head. This revealed the students jet black hair that was cut in abrupt layers. The jet black hair stopped around the middle of the neck. Allen smiled, but was cut short by the students quick recovery. The student jumped, pining Allen to the ground. While sitting on top of him the student started beating at his face. Continuous punches were directed to Allen face. The two men on the ground were still knocked out and Allen wasn't looking like he going to walk away from this one.

Luke noticed just this and bolted toward the students face. He raised his hand and slapped his classmate across the face. The punches stopped. Liz and Mat were too shocked to do anything, Allen was groaning on the ground, and the student was holding her face.

* * *

**like i said i would love to hear your thoughts on the story! please share!**

**thnx again Supersam**


	3. Just to let you know!

To all that read this I would like to inform you that you can read farther into the story on my account on the link is below…enjoy!

.com/u/663885/


End file.
